


Wide Eyes

by ClaraxBarton



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Accidental Sex prompts, M/M, but still, okay but I failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton
Summary: A weekend at a mansion on Long Island opens Wufei's eyes to some new possibilities.





	Wide Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodIdeaAtTheTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodIdeaAtTheTime/gifts).



 

A/N: For Chronicwhimsy, who requested 2x5 “You didn’t think this would feel good and I’m proving it does” from the Accidental Sex Prompts List. I kind of… did a riff on it. I don’t have them actually coming out and SAYING that line, but it’s there? Also. Okay. I failed. I failed and I’m sorry and you will see why but I think you will still like the outcome and I’m sorry again.

 

A/N2: Always, always thank you to Ro for editing my work and supporting me.

 

A/N3: Check out the Accidental Sex Fest on AO3 - it’s a Collection where some folks have put other prompt responses for Accidental Sex things.

 

A/N4: Making this a part of Kinktober as well.

 

Warnings: sex, language

 

Pairings: 2x5

 

_ Wide Eyes _

 

A house party, Wufei quickly realized, was just code for  _ weekend of drunken sex _ .

 

He wouldn’t have accepted the invitation, if he had known in advance. 

 

Then again, the invitation had been issued by one Treize Khushrenada, junior partner at the OZ Partnership, and one of the brightest and most driven graduates from Yale Law School in decades, if he was to be believed when he spoke about himself. 

 

As a lowly associate, just out of school, scraping by on a paltry salary and looking at the monthly student loan payments with dread, Wufei had felt like he  _ had _ to accept the invitation. After all, just last month during his review, Khushrenada had pointed out that Wufei didn’t seem to care much about the  _ team _ \- he didn’t go to the weekly happy hours, he avoided most social functions or came only for a few minutes before sneaking out.

 

And so Wufei had agreed to go, had spent hours sitting in traffic to get to Long Island, and now that he was here… he felt nothing but regret.

 

Well, regret and irritation.

 

His colleagues - associates ranging from their first to third year with OZ - were all seeming to compete for who could be the most flagrantly inappropriate. And Khushrenada, lounging on the expensive furniture that decorated his perfect mansion, sat back and enjoyed it all with a smirk.

 

Wufei enjoyed  _ none _ of it. He had arrived late on Friday, missing dinner and, after having an actual  _ butler _ escort him to a room in the guest house, had arrived on the back deck of the main house to find what looked like the prelude to a drunken orgy. 

 

Things had not improved during the day on Saturday - drinking, half-naked, normally respectable, if annoying, peers cavorting on the beach or the manicured grounds of the property, playing tennis or swimming in the extravagant pool or sunning themselves, all drinking and flirting. Wufei had felt uneasy, with the promiscuity and relaxed social expectations, and Khushrenada’s dark, heated stare and confident smirk following him around.

 

Of course, Wufei seemed to be the only person not enjoying himself.

 

Even Heero Yuy, Wufei’s rival from law school, had decided to set aside his usual disdain for conversation and people that weren’t necessary to his work to enjoy himself. Or whatever it was he and Trowa Barton, another first-year associate, were doing. Something that involved a lot of sneaking off, a lot of smirking at each other, and a lot of loud sex that Wufei could hear through the too-thin walls of the guest house.

 

All of the first-year associates had been quartered out there - something about sequestering the  _ children _ \- and while Wufei was relieved he wasn’t under the obligation of sharing an actual roof with Khushrenada, coming back to the guest house on Saturday night didn’t provide much relief.

 

Heero and Trowa sounded like they were already in full swing, headboard thumping rhythmically against the same wall that Wufei’s bed was up against, Heero growling orders at Trowa that Wufei could hear all too well through the wall.

 

_ Tell me you want it harder. _

 

_ Touch yourself. _

 

_ Kiss me. _

 

_ Say my name. _

 

_ Don’t you dare come yet. _

 

_ Stop. _

 

_ On your knees. _

 

Wufei couldn’t make out Trowa’s responses, if there were any other than moans, and by the time Heero ordered Trowa into a different position, Wufei had given up on any pretense of reading the book he had been clutching.

 

He was annoyed at how loud they were - shocked to hear Heero, normally so cold and collected, hoarsely commanding Trowa - and he was unsettled, unnerved that either man enjoyed that dynamic, and unconvinced that listening to anyone talk to  _ him _ like that would result in enjoyment of any kind.

 

Wufei remembered being dressed down in law school, the routine verbal eviscerations that had left him red-faced and furious with himself, with his instructors, with the smirking classmates around him.

 

Khushrenada was just as notorious for berating the associates, and more than once Wufei had left his office, head ducked, refusing to look up and see the joy on his colleagues’ faces at his failures.

 

He couldn’t imagine someone speaking to him in that tone in bed, couldn’t imagine being ordered about and wanting more of that.

 

It was, as Khushrenada had pointed out with a smirk more than once, difficult enough for Wufei to listen to orders at work.

 

The rhythmic thumping resumed, faster and harder than before, and Trowa moaned long and loud.

 

_ Take it, Trowa.  _

 

_ Tell me how much you love my cock. _

 

And Wufei was done.

 

He rose from his bed and stormed out of his room, slamming his door behind him in the vain hope that it disturbed them.

 

The guest house was relatively small - half a dozen bedrooms, a kitchen, several bathrooms and a main living space that opened onto a balcony with a view of the water.

 

The main living space, decorated with plush couches and chairs, was solely occupied by the one man Wufei had so far been successful in avoiding this weekend.

 

Duo Maxwell.

 

Wufei got along with very few people, and he was  _ aware _ of how difficult he could be. 

 

Around Duo, however, Wufei couldn’t help but feel even more extraordinarily out of place. Duo, with his brilliant mind, easy-going mannerisms, blinding smile and flashing eyes, seemed to exist solely to torture Wufei.

 

They had only worked together once, weeks after being hired as first-year associates for OZ. Assigned to work for Khushrenada, they had been the envy of all of the other associates, even though it meant impossibly late nights and the complete abandonment of all social life - which Wufei hadn’t had, in any case. Duo had flirted with Wufei, had brought him coffees and snacks and found countless ways to deliver casual touches that left Wufei flushed and avoiding Duo’s smirk. And then the case had ended, they had won, and Duo had dragged Wufei out to the bar with the other associates to drink, had ordered round after round for Wufei, had stood there with his arm over Wufei’s shoulders until Yuy made some snide comment and Wufei had shrugged him off. And then Duo had gone home with Trowa Barton.

 

Wufei had avoided him after that, had looked away when Duo teased him, when Duo referenced their time together with Khushrenada like some kind of epic war story, had turned down Duo’s coffees. 

 

He had known that someone as incandescent as Duo wouldn’t have any real interest in him, but he had let himself believe, for those few weeks they had practically lived together in the office and the research library, that it could be possible. 

 

Ignoring Duo had proved the best and really only way to not feel the bitter curl of disappointment twist his stomach every day.

 

Until, of course, the damn house party.

 

Duo was there, of course. Of  _ course _ he was. And he flirted and teased and grinned and laughed, and fit in like he was born to be the center of attention, as if the heated eyes and knowing grins of those around him were the only thing he wanted. 

 

It only made the entire weekend worse, and Wufei had been grateful that, at the very least, he could count on Duo sleeping his way through the main house and not have to face him in the guest house. 

 

Except, of course, here he was.

 

Sitting on the couch, legs stretched out, glass of wine in one hand and legal brief in the other, looking not at all like the party creature he had been just two hours ago, doing shots with Zechs Merquise and Relena Darlian on the back deck of the mansion before diving, fully-clothed, into the pool.

 

Duo looked up at him, started to grin, and then stopped himself. He looked back at the papers in his hand.

 

“Hey,” he said to the words on the page, voice tense.

 

“You’re working?”

 

Duo shrugged defensively.

 

“Nothing better to do. And it’s not like life actually gets paused just because they want to take a weekend off to fuck and be drunk,” he gestured with the wine glass towards the main house. The disdain in his voice made Wufei frown.

 

He had thought he was the only one who wasn’t an enthusiastic acolyte of the ‘house party’ mentality. 

 

“What case?” Wufei asked, sitting down on the armchair nearest Duo’s head, trying to peek at the papers.

 

Duo snapped them down and glared at him.

 

“Oh, no. You’re not stealing this case too, Wufei.”

 

He felt himself blush, and scowled, at himself and at Duo.

 

He had stolen a case from the other man, two months ago. In his defense, Duo had done the same to him, just weeks before that - except, well. Duo hadn’t really stolen the case. He had listened to Wufei complain about it for two weeks, and then gone to Khushrenada and begged that Wufei and he be switched. 

 

Wufei still didn’t know why he had done it, although the praise Duo had earned from Noin after assisting her and her client win a hefty settlement no doubt had quite a lot to do with it. 

 

Before Wufei could even formulate a response to Duo’s words, loud groans drew both of their attention towards the hallway with the bedrooms.

 

Duo snorted and shook his head.

 

Wufei’s scowl became more pronounced as he imagined what orders Heero might be barking at Trowa now.

 

“What?” Duo asked, looking at his expression.

 

“Heero likes to order Trowa around - I could hear almost every single word in my room.”

 

“Oh, yeah?” Duo’s eyes sparkled, and he turned, curling against the arm of the couch and facing Wufei. “Do tell.”

 

Wufei glared at him.

 

“I don’t understand why Trowa puts up with it - getting told what to do like that? It’s ridiculous.”

 

Duo laughed.

 

“I mean, depends on the orders, I’d say.”

 

Wufei scoffed.

 

“You like being ordered around in bed?” Duo was even worse at following directions at work than Wufei.

 

Duo gave him a slow, heated grin that did strange things to Wufei.

 

“I'm not usually on the receiving end of any orders in bed. Requests and begging, sure.” Duo offered him a wink. 

 

Wufei looked away from him, and Duo sighed.

 

“You just think it’s weird because it’s Heero, and you’d rather punch him in the face that listen to him if he told you to get on your knees.”

 

_ That _ was completely accurate. Wufei could very clearly see himself doing exactly that.

 

But those words,  _ get on your knees _ , delivered in Duo’s voice, didn’t make him scowl, didn’t make him roll his eyes or want to tell him off. 

 

It wasn’t something Wufei wanted to evaluate.

 

“You might like it,” Duo continued, picking his brief back up, clearly ignorant to Wufei’s struggle. “With the right person telling you what to do. It can be sexy as hell, you know, to have someone tell you how to fuck.”

 

Wufei swallowed uneasily, and tried very, very hard not to imagine Duo giving  _ him _ the commands he had just heard Heero give Trowa.

 

He failed.

 

It was all too easy to picture Duo, grinning wickedly, blue eyes hot and confident and commanding, telling Wufei to say his name, demanding a kiss, ordering Wufei to touch himself.

 

He felt his face flush, felt his body respond to the mental image, felt his pulse speed up and his heart hammer and lust coil through him.

 

Wufei scowled at Duo.

 

“No,” he insisted. “I seriously doubt that.”

 

Duo held his gaze for a long moment, blue eyes piercing, but then he shrugged and once again returned to the brief.

 

“Too bad,” he murmured, before taking another sip of wine.

 

Heero and Trowa emerged from Heero’s room, clothes and hair careless and mussed. They were smirking at each other, and when they saw Duo and Wufei, their smirks grew.

 

Trowa threw himself onto the couch beside Duo, shoving his feet aside. Duo scowled at him and put his feet in Trowa’s lap. The other man rolled his eyes and leaned back, making no move to dislodge him.

 

Heero sat down in the other arm chair, across from Wufei.

 

“Your plan to impress Merquise isn’t going to work,” Heero said, directing the words at Duo.

 

The long-haired man glared at him.

 

“It might,” he muttered.

 

Trowa snorted.

 

“The only thing you can do to Merquise that will impress him is bending over his desk, Duo. He doesn’t give a damn how brilliant you are. He just wants to fuck you.”

 

Khushrenada, for all that he leered at associates and made a hobby of berating them, made it very clear he had no interest in any of them. Merquise, on the other hand, seemed to view the associates pool as some kind of meat market - routinely requesting the assistance of whatever associate had taken his fancy that week. 

 

Wufei, the first time Merquise requested him, had made it very clear he had zero interest in the junior partner, and that he had no problem taking the matter up with HR if Merquise didn’t stop asking him to deliver files to his home after midnight, answering the door wearing nothing but a robe and imploring Wufei to come in for a drink. Every time.

 

Merquise liked the dynamic of sleeping with his associates, but he didn’t seem to have any interest in pursuing anyone who didn’t also want him. 

 

Duo had caught his eye early on, but, as far as Wufei knew - and based on what Trowa was hinting at - Duo hadn’t slept with Merquise. 

 

He wasn’t sure why. Duo flirted with damn near everyone, and he certainly seemed to be enjoying the attention Merquise had been giving him that weekend. 

 

“Yeah, well, it’s not happening in this lifetime, or the next,” Duo growled. “If I wanted to get fucked by my boss, I’d go to Khushrenada anyway.”

 

Heero shook his head.

 

Outside, there was an explosion of sound and light.

 

“Fireworks,” Heero sighed. “We should go make an appearance.”

 

Trowa rose from the couch, but Duo made no move to get up, and neither did Wufei.

 

“Not coming?” Heero asked.

 

Duo shook his head, and Wufei just glared at him.

 

Heero looked between them, then up at Trowa, who turned to Wufei with a smirk.

 

“Want us to give you two some privacy?”

 

“Why?” Wufei asked, puzzled by the look and the question.

 

“Fuck off, Trowa,” Duo said.

 

He was blushing, which wasn’t something Wufei thought he had ever seen before.

 

“Don’t worry,” Trowa smirked, “we’re going to.”

 

He and Heero made their exit, leaving Duo red-cheeked and glaring after them.

 

And Wufei wondering just what he had missed.

 

Outside, the night sky bloomed with light and sound.

 

Wufei looked away from the sight when Duo sighed.

 

He watched Duo toss back the last of his wine and start to leave the room.

 

“What was Trowa talking about?”

 

Duo blushed again, and lifted one shoulder in a shrug.

 

“Nothing. Who knows?”

 

Duo clearly knew.

 

“Why would we want privacy?”

 

Duo snorted and shook his head.

 

“Right. Because you-” He stopped talking and looked closer at Wufei, taking in his confusion. “You’re not just fucking with me?”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

Duo frowned and made a vague gesture between them.

 

“The whole thing with you and me, and you shooting me down. Trowa likes to give me shit about it.”

 

“I’ve never shot you down?” Wufei had to point out.

 

Duo snorted.

 

“Um, yeah, you did. In front of everyone? When I took you out to the bar to celebrate us winning the case?”

 

Wufei scowled.

 

“You didn’t  _ take me out _ . You-”

 

“Invited you out for drinks? Spent all night flirting my ass off, and then the minute Heero said we made a cute couple, you pulled the ‘no homo’ crap and treated me like I was diseased.”

 

Wufei felt his face flush.

 

That was, actually, exactly what had happened. Heero had been smug and smirking, and his words had made Wufei acutely aware of just how much he and  _ Duo _ didn’t belong together. Duo was sexy and charming. Wufei… Wufei was not charming or sexy. He was difficult and boring.

 

But he wasn't sure why Trowa was bothering to tease Duo about something that had happened months ago? Something that Duo had clearly moved on from  _ that same night _ ?

 

Wufei looked at Duo, at the way his shoulders were bunched up and his eyes wouldn't quite meet Wufei’s, even though he was upset.

 

Wufei wasn't very good at talking to people, was especially bad at flirting with people, but he had spent enough time watching Duo over the past several months to realize that Duo was being defensive, that Duo was embarrassed - and Duo was only ever those things around  _ Wufei. _

 

He felt like a complete idiot. First in his class at Columbia, and it had taken him until  _ now _ to see it.

 

“You still like me.”

 

Duo gave him a look, eyes narrowed and dark.

 

“You can't possibly just now be getting that. I've spent forever with this stupid crush. And I- It's fine that you don't like me, Wufei. Obviously, my problem isn't something you have to deal with. But just… seriously?”

 

Duo’s anger and hurt, directed at Wufei, left him feeling uncomfortable.

 

“No one like you likes someone like me,” he snapped.

 

Duo lifted his eyebrows.

 

“What?”

 

Wufei sneered as he gestured at him.

 

“You- you're perfect and confident, and you're good at everything. I'm well aware that my only virtues are my intelligence and my determination. I’m difficult and unpleasant. I'm not handsome, I'm not good at talking to people, I'm not-”

 

“Stop,” Duo said, holding out a hand as though he could physically put an end to the stream of self-loathing words.

 

Wufei did, shutting his mouth and glaring at Duo.

 

The other man was frowning, brows drawn together and mouth pinched. He looked just as angry as Wufei felt.

 

“Wufei, you’re gorgeous. Like, stop and stare at you and forget how to breathe  _ gorgeous _ . And you aren’t difficult.”

 

Wufei snorted in disagreement. With everything. He knew he wasn’t what most people thought was attractive - but he had also heard countless times how difficult and annoying he was.

 

“You’re not  _ easy _ ,” Duo added with a growl. “You’re stubborn and passionate and fucking perfect, and look - I’ve been in love with you since day one, and if you want me to list all of the ways you  _ are _ perfect, I can do that. Happily. At length. But you’ve got to stop looking at me like I’m certifiable.”

 

“You’re in love with me.”

 

Duo shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged defensively.

 

“I mean, maybe it was more in  _ lust _ with you at first. But then I worked with you, and yeah, I fell hard, and I’m  _ aware _ that I have that problem, and I get that you- you don’t feel the same way about me at all. So. Yeah. Now I’ve put it into words and you think I’m fucking insane.”

 

Wufei stared at him. It was all he could do. 

 

Duo Maxwell was in love with him. Duo Maxwell-

 

“You went home with Trowa.”

 

Duo sighed.

 

“Yeah. I did. That one time. And a few more times before he and Heero hooked up. We’re friends, and- and I’m not going to apologize for that.”

 

Wufei flushed.

 

“You don’t have to. I- I just assumed you… you moved on from the idea of me rather quickly.”

 

Duo snorted.

 

“No. I definitely haven’t moved on from the idea of you, Wufei. Not then, and not now. You’re, uh, kind of the main thing I think about. I mean, not in a stalker kind of way, but…”

 

Wufei had never seen Duo this inarticulate. Even after several rounds of shots at a bar - or this godforsaken house party - Duo was still fully capable of talking his way into or out of anything. 

 

_ Now, _ though, he was nervous, eyes avoiding Wufei’s and biting his lip, and it was damn near impossible for Wufei to wrap his head around the idea that Duo felt this way about  _ him _ .

 

“So, do I have a chance with you at  _ all, _ or are you just… enjoying torturing me or…?”

 

Duo finally met Wufei’s gaze as he asked the question, blue eyes drawing Wufei like a magnet. It was impossible to look away from him, impossible to just look at him standing there, anxious and hopeful.

 

“I’m not sleeping with you at this ridiculous house party.”

 

Duo smirked, picking up immediately on what Wufei hadn’t said. On what he didn’t have to say. 

 

“What about a walk on the beach? Watch the fireworks with me?”

 

Wufei didn’t much care to be among their colleagues, but…

 

Walking with Duo on the beach sounded too good to pass up.

 

He shrugged.

 

Duo’s smirk grew.

 

“Maybe when we get back to civilization, I can show you how much fun it is to be ordered around in bed?” He winked at Wufei.

 

Wufei snorted.

 

“Maybe.”

 

-o-

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
